Vehicle-mounted RWSs are retrofittable to various types of military vehicles, including but not limited to armored combat vehicles (ACVs), mine-resistant ambush protected (MRAP) vehicles, armored multi-purpose vehicles (AMPVs), amphibious assault vehicles (AAVs), and light armored vehicles (LAVs). The RWS allows personnel to operate externally-mounted weapons from the within the armored protection of the vehicle.
An RWS may be outfitted with selected weapons (e.g. guns and missile launchers), and non-lethal operating units (e.g. target sighting units, acoustic hailers, and illuminators), to provide desired performance capabilities. Missile launchers suitable for use in an RWS include, without limitation, a Hellfire missile launcher, a Javelin missile launcher, and a TOW missile launcher. Automatic guns that process linked ammunition are favored in RWS configurations. Some of the guns falling into this category are the MK44 chain gun, CTAI 30 mm and 40 mm canons, the M242 chain gun, the M230LF autocannon, the M2 machine gun, the M3 submachine gun, the MK19 automatic grenade launcher, the M240 machine gun, the M249 light machine gun, and the M134 machine gun. Of course, an RWS may be outfitted with weapons and operating units other than those specifically mentioned above.
The linked ammunition typically comes in the form of a long ammunition belt held within an ammunition container. The belt extends out through an exit opening in the container to an ammunition feed mechanism at the gun. As an existing ammunition belt advances and is used up during firing, a leading link of a subsequent ammunition belt may be coupled to a trailing link of the existing belt to accomplish reloading. In some systems, the new belt is loaded into the existing container, while in other systems, the existing emptied container is removed and replaced with a new container holding the new belt.
An ammunition container wherein the ammunition belt is folded in serpentine fashion to provide overlapping horizontal belt segments is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,475 (Diaper). The ammunition container described by Diaper has a plurality of foldable shelves that support the belt segments, and an antifriction roller adjacent an ammunition exit opening of the container.
Another type of ammunition container designed to be reloaded when emptied is a hanging ammunition or suspended ammunition container. In this known arrangement, an ammunition belt is folded in serpentine fashion within the ammunition container, with upper links in the belt being supported by parallel rails at or near the top of the container so as to suspend or hang folded vertical segments of the belt in the container. This type of “hanging ammo” arrangement is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,774 (Sandberg); U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,609 (Darnall); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,511 (Schvartz et al.).
Ammunition storage and feeding systems wherein the ammunition belt is wound in a helical arrangement about a central axis with the individual rounds of ammunition arranged to extend radially relative to the central axis are also known, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,182 (Houston et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,729 (Tassie). The systems taught by Houston et al. and Tassie require a large diameter to accommodate storage of the radial ammunition rounds, with the diameter being dependent upon the overall length of the ammunition round. These systems also require multi-axis motion to load ammunition, namely rotation about the central axis and translation along the central axis, which in turn has led to mechanically complex devices with many moving parts.
In designing an RWS, it is desirable to provide personnel with the capability to reload the externally mounted automatic guns with linked ammunition while the personnel remain within the relatively safe confines of the armored vehicle. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0186423 (Chachamian et al.) describes a system for protected reloading of an RWS. The system comprises an extendable and retractable support bracket having a top plate attached to the RWS and a bottom plate for receiving and supporting an ammunition container. The bottom plate is connected to the top plate by four gas pistons enabling the bottom plate carrying the ammunition box to be raised up into the RWS turret for regular use and lowered down into the vehicle compartment for reloading. While the system enables reloading under armored protection, it requires a mechanically complicated bracket and uses space within the vehicle compartment to accommodate the lowered ammunition container during reloading. Given that the vehicle compartment is already very confined, this solution is not optimal.
Another system for under armor reloading of ammunition is described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,511 (Schvartz et al). The ammunition containers disclosed by Schvartz et al. are open at the front end and the rear end such that multiple containers may be stowed end-to-end in the RWS with their belts linked for regular use. An elevator mechanism is provided to lift ammunition containers from the vehicle compartment through a hatch and into the RWS. When a rearmost container is emptied, it is removed manually or using the elevator to make room for another container. Here again, the system enables reloading under armored protection, but it requires an elevator mechanism and uses valuable space within the vehicle compartment. The system also dedicates limited space within the RWS pedestal for multiple ammunition cans associated with only a single weapon.
What is needed is an ammunition storage system that has high reliability due to few moving parts, and that enables reloading of ammunition under armored protection without using valuable space within the vehicle compartment and without relying on a conveyor mechanism.